Berpacaran dalam selimut
by deliccot
Summary: Malam minggu. Malam yang paling dinantikan oleh seorang Jounouchi Katsuya. Semua itu karena sang kekasih alias Seto Kaiba sudah berjanji akan datang ke rumahnya, dengan kata lain NGAPEL. AU. RnR?


**Warning: **shounen-ai, au, OOC, n mungkin typo!!

**Pairing: **Puppyshipping!!

**A/N: **cerita aneh yang diketik sambil berpikir ...?... . ah, ya begitulah.. -senyum misteri-

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**Happy Reading!!**

**Summary: **

Malam minggu. Malam yang paling dinanti oleh seorang Jounouchi Katsuya. Bukan hanya karena Ayahnya yang -jelas- akan pulang malam untuk 'bekerja', tetapi karena sang kekasih alias Seto Kaiba sudah berjanji untuk datang kerumahnya, dengan kata lain NGAPEL.

SxJxS

**Yu-Gi-Oh © Kazuki Takahashi**

**Berpacaran dalam selimut © cHizu drarryo**

SxJxS

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Waktu yang dianggap jam tidur bagi sebagian anak-anak atau remaja di kota Domino. Tetapi, berhubung hari ini adalah malam minggu alias waktunya bagi para pasangan untuk bersenang-senang sampai larut malam.

Seperti pemuda ini. Pemuda berambut blonde serta bermata coklat madu atau biasa dipanggil Jou ini masih duduk termenung di depan pintu rumahnya. Bukan karena tidak ada pasangan. Tetapi karena sahabatnya yaitu Yugi memutuskan untuk berkencan dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Yami -dan otomatis tidak mengajak Jou-. Juga berhubung pekerjaan kekasih Jou bukanlah seorang kuli bangunan kampus, foto model atau putra raja mesir. Kekasihnya adalah seorang CEO muda yang arogan dan gila kerja atau biasa dipanggil Seto Kaiba, maka dimalam minggu seperti ini pun juga memerlukan kesabaran.

Disaat sedang asik-asiknya melamun, dari kejauhan terdengan suara mobil datang. Benar saja. Mobil sport berwarna biru itu adalah mobil milik Seto. Dengan perasaan senang bercampur kesal, Jou menghampiri mobil itu.

"Kau lama sekali, Seto!!?" ucap Jou sambil sedikit berteriak.

Seto yang baru saja turun dari mobil memandang sang kekasih yang sedang marah sambil tersenyum aneh. Jou yang melihat 'senyuman' itu langsung dapat menyimpulkan niat dari sang CEO muda tersebut.

"Mutt, ayo masuk kedalam. Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." kata Seto -masih tersenyum misteri-.

"Apa?" tanya Jou penasaran.

"Tapi boleh tidak, kita masuk ke kamarmu dulu?" balas Seto setelah mereka berdua sudah masuk ke rumah duelist pirang itu.

"Baiklah." akhirnya Jou menyetujui ajakan kekasihnya itu, meskipun masih sedikit bingung.

**Di kamar**

Setelah sampai di kamar milik Jou. Seto segera meminta -atau lebih tepat disebut menyuruh- pemuda blonde itu untuk menutup pintu serta jendelanya. Sedangkan yang disuruh-pun hanya bisa berkata "Ya."

Tetapi, setelah mendengar permintaan Seto untuk mengunci pintu dan mematikan lampu penerangannya. Jou menjadi semakin bingung saja. 'Jangan-jangan Seto mengajakku untuk 'itu' lagi!!' saat ini, pikiran Jou menjadi berkecamuk.

Akhirnya, untuk mengantisipasi 'kejadian' nanti. Jou sudah mulai memantapkan hatinyadengan kata, 'Mumpung malam minggu, Jou!!'

Disaat sedang memantapkan hatinya. Tiba-tiba Seto berkata, "Kita masuk ke dalam selimut dulu ya."

"Bo-boleh." jawab Jou sedikit gugup.

Setelah keduanya masuk ke dalam selimut biru milik Jou. "Apa kau mau tau, 'benda' yang ingin ku tunjukkan itu, mutt?" Seto berkata sambil tersenyum misteri -lagi-.

"Iya!! kau mau menunjukkan apa, Seto~~?" Jou menjawab dengan nada sedikit manja, ia sudah benar-benar siap dengan 'kegiatan' yang akan mereka berdua lakukan.

"Sini, Jou. Kau pegang tanganku." seru Seto agak terburu-buru.

"Apa-an sih? Aku sudah tidak sabar!" Jou berkata sambil memegang tangan putih Seto dikegelapan kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba Seto berkata lagi sambil menekan sesuatu dipergelangan tangannya,

"Lihat, mutt!! jam tangan ku bisa nyala lo, hebat kaaaan..

**THE END (?)**

Ahaha.. berakhir dengan gaje.

Ide untuk membuat ni fic (all: masa' kayak gitu disebut fic?), um.. datang saat malem minggu kemarin Chi ga bisa kumpul bareng sobat Chi!!

Senpai-senpai author atau yang bukan, maafkan Chi kar5na membuat cerita diatas..

Terima kasih jika anda sekalian mau membaca ini apalagi mereviewnya..

Sekali lagi, maafkan saya!!

Oh ya.. Review please?? -noleh kanan kiri-


End file.
